thebravestwarriorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Plum
Plum is a Merewif from the planet Mirvahda, and the unofficial fifth member of the Bravest Warriors. Due to her eye catching looks and feminine figure, both Danny and Chris have developed a crush on her, though she is more attracted to the latter. Overview . ]]Plum makes her first appearance in "Gas Powered Stick", and is introduced as Beth's friend. She easily catches the attention of Chris, Wallow, and Danny, who all fight over her attention, only making her amused. This annoys Beth however, and the two retreat to her room. After Plum discovers Chris outside Beth's room, she begins to seduct him, and ends up kissing him on the lips. However, because of Chris eating the fruit from the gas powered stick tree, it goes into her mouth, making her suspicious of the Emotion Lord. Afterwards, the two bond after Chris walks her out onto the docks. She is revealed to be of some kind of mermaid species after the episode, hinting that she lives in the lake. In "Mexican Touchdown", In "Merewif Tag", Plum is seen reading a storybook in which she and Chris fall in love during movie night, shortly before he comes over in his bee suit. After her loyal midgets try to make them comftorable, Plum decides to play Merewif tag with him, and they switch bodies. As Chris, Plum immediately takes the opportunity to pee outside onto the street, and run around acting like an alpha male while Chris enjoys the benefits of being in a woman's body. Personality and Abilities As a Merewif, Plum grows a mermaid-like tail whenever she comes into contact with water. She also appears to have above average intellect and is able to transform herself into a hideous tentacle monster. As demonstrated in "Merewif Tag", Plum also has the ability to warp into another being's body, shown when she switches bodies with Chris. Relationships Beth Beth is one of Plum's closest friends, and they are also the only two girl members of the Bravest Warriors. In "Gas Powered Stick", Beth invites Plum over to the fort to hang out. Annoyed by Chris, Impossibear, Wallow, and Danny, Beth later takes Plum to her bedroom to share some girl time. Although she knows that Chris has a crush on Beth, she has also developed feelings for Chris. Chris Plum meets Chris for the first time in "Gas Powered Stick" after Beth invites her to the hideout, and Chris is immediately taken by her attractiveness. Throughout the episode, it is evident that he has a crush on her, and she seems to return his feelings. After Chris is possessed by a magical plum seed, Plum kisses him outside Beth's room while Impossibear watches. Chris is awe struck when Plum reveals herself to have a mermaid tail when in water. In "Merewif Tag", Plum invites Chris to her homeworld to hang out, due to her apparent crush on him. Danny Though Danny is attracted to Plum, Plum does not return his feelings, though she is very friendly towards him. In "Mexican Touchdown", Plum and Danny go on a mission together to save a bunch of cute aliens from the clutches of a Tear Sucker. Danny attempts several times to protect Plum but harming himself uneccessarily, and she seems concerned for his well being. When he comments on her "love" for him, she denies it, claiming she's not attracted to him because of his weird cheeks. Though Danny fails the mission completely, Plum is left to defeat the Tear Sucker and save the day. She later lies to Beth and Chris and tells them that it was Danny who took down the tear sucker with a "mexican touchdown". Wallow Gallery Category:Other Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Monsters